Kisses To Die For
by Moonlight Party
Summary: Paul, Seth, Embry and Leah imprint on 4 siblings, what do you think will happen? Read to find out! Takes place after breaking dawn with one twist. Paul has not imprinted.Yet. MUHAHAH! Rated: M for language and some sensuality. I'm paranoid
1. Fall, Die Or Become A Human

**Hello fellow Twilight fanfic lovers! This is my second fanfic (I kinda gave up on the first one. lost interest in it but i think i might catch up on it again eventually)**

**I do not own any characters from Twilight! They are all Stephanie's magical inventions. God bless that woman haha.**

**I hope you enjoy this new story. Forgive me for making this chapter super short but I promise that the rest of them will be longer =]**

**And without further ado ...**

**Chapter 1 - Fall, Die or Become a Human...**

_His hands cupped my face as he kissed me softly. He pulled me closer as I kissed him back. My fingers started to get tangled in his hair and he tugged at the bottom of my shirt. Everything was perfect until …_

"How can you possibly consider yourself innocent? After seen that memory, its clear that you have fallen in love with a human." the angels court supreme judge said with a distractive glare in my way. She hated me. She hated me because I broke the law. One of few laws us angels have.

"Forgive me your honor, but is lust really love?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't have asked such a question but I couldn't go down without a fight. My twin sister gave me a very frightened look. She and I were identical twins and no human could ever tell the difference between us. I saw nervousness in her eyes. She was very worried for me.

The punishments for falling in love with a human are all quite brutal. There are three different punishments. They all depend on how badly the angel deserves it. Punishment number one is the least brutal of them all. It is to become a fallen angel. A fallen angel looks quite different than a regular angel. They aren't angels of the light or of the dark. They are just there. Should I deserve such a punishment, some of my powers and privileges will be taken away from me. Then there is the second punishment. Which is death. I would chose that punishment over the third any day. The third and worst punishment is to be turned into a human. I would rather die than turn into a human. Apparently, the court already knew that.

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Please review =)**

**- Moonlight Party**


	2. I Made My Choice

**Alright, I know what your thinking. Your cursing me for another short chapter. **

**Im so sorry but I had no choice! The cliffy is perfect in this chapter!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

**Chapter 2 - I Made My Choice.**

" Elata angel of happiness, you are one of three daughters of the great Alec angel, defender of the people. You have great potential, but no angel is above our laws. The council has decided to give thought to what you have said." The great Amelia angel calmly replied. The court then left me alone with Rena, my twin, to deliberate. On her way out the supreme judge scowled at me for my last comment.

Once they all left I turned to Rena. I was trying so hard to keep my tears under control but they were slowly creeping to my eyes. Rena somehow saw this and came over to me. She hugged me tightly and I lost it. I began to cry on her shoulder. She is my best friend before my twin and I love her more than any other family member. She shushed me quietly and whispered.

"Everything will be alright. Just accept the punishment. I will be with you no matter what, you know that." She stroked my hair and squeezed me gently. I pulled away and wiped away the tears quickly. The council would have been out any moment and I would never want them to see me cry. Just as I gave Rena a smile and the last tear was smeared away, they came back into the court room. The supreme judge's face was very hard for me to read. That made me very nervous.

" Elata angel, we have decided to give you a choice." I cringed at the thought of the torturous choices I would be given. I hung my head down, letting my long, blond hair flow down the sides of my face, but i kept my eyes on the council. The supreme judge continued. "Your first option is death." She said with a straight face, it then shaped into a twisted smile while thinking of my second choice. My heart started to race faster than the wings of a humming bird. "Your second option, is to reduce yourself to a fallen angel. Don't get all excited, there's a catch. Should you fall in love with a human again, you will be stripped of all your angel powers and be reduced to a human. Should your lips touch a human in any loving, or as you yourself stated 'lustful' way, you will also be stripped of all your angel powers and be reduced to a human. Whichever sentence you pick, it will be passed onto your sister should she ever do as you did." her twisted smile grew into a smug grin which made me shiver and look away from her. What could I possibly pick? How can I possibly choose my own sentence and my dear sisters? She and I are very alike but in this case we are very different. I would rather die whilst she would rather live as a fallen angel or a human. I had too much pride to live with such shame on my name. I brought my head up and pushed my hair back behind my ears. I looked the supreme judge directly in the eyes and I made my choice.

**Sorry for the cliffy, I really couldnt resist. **

**I will try as hard as I can to make the next chapter much much longer. **

**Please review. I cant possibly make this story good without help!!**

**- Moonlight Party**


	3. Fallen Angel Or Not

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I told you this one would be longer!! **

**This chapter switches points of view between Rena and Elata. **

**I know I didnt state it before but the last chapters were in Elata's point of view. **

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**

**Chapter 3 - Fallen Angel or Not, You're Still An Angel**

(RPOV)

She did it for me. I knew she did it for me.

When we were children, we would sneak out of our rooms and go in our attic. We would build forts and have a lamp in the middle and just talk until we fell asleep. I don't know why we kept doing it. We would always get caught in the morning by either our mother or our older brother, Aiden. Occasionally Aiden would join us but he would easily get bored of our conversations and go off to bed. Our little sister Talia was too little to come up with us so she never bothered to try. Elata and I would talk about all sorts of things, one of them was the angel laws. Being the only angels in the house, we were naturally curious about our powers and the laws we had to abide. We knew about the three punishments, we knew about them all too well. Our father married a human. He hid his love for our mother so well and for so many years. But after conceiving Talia, it became much too hard for him. He was discovered and given the same choice Elata was given. He chose death. So naturally, Elata would follow fathers pride. I had too much love for life, I would rather be a human than die. I'm much to selfish to leave everything behind and Elata is too proud to be anything but what she was meant to be.

That's why she chose to become a fallen angel. She chose it for me. She chose it because she knew that should I ever fall in love with a human, I would rather be a human than die. Had I been in her shoes I would have done what I wanted.

After she chose the punishment I lost control of my legs. I fell to the ground and broke down crying. She was too devastated with herself to come over and comfort me. I wouldn't've wanted her to anyway. I felt so guilty that she would have to live as something she would rather die than be just for me. The supreme judge's face was so smug that I was ready to go up and kick her face in. She put her palms together and said and looked down. A great mist began to surround my twin and she turned her head to look at me for one last time before changing. She smiled just before the mist surrounded her completely. I started sobbing loudly, unable to watch I put my head down on the marble floor and covered it with my arms. I wanted all of this to go away, I didn't want her to be different from me in any way. I wanted to be just like me, just like its always been. The both of us with practically white blond hair, green eyes, slender figures. We were the kind of girls everyone wanted physically. Our angel gowns were the same. Beautiful, white, flowy and long enough just to kiss the ground. Our wings were even the same. Perfectly constructed wings with the most perfect white feathers ever. She would be different now. She will never look the same.

I took my arms off of my head and looked up. I saw that the mist was gone now, and that Elata's back was to me. I saw her wings first. They were a very dull light brown. The feathers were scruffy but still perfectly positioned. Her gown was very different. It was the color of a paper bag, it was much shorter too. It came down just below her knees and had no sleeves. I saw that her hair had turned a dark medium brown. I let out a sob once she turned around. Her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes were so different now. They looked so exhausted, I saw tears streaming down from them and just as I was about to thank the heavens for keeping her eyes the same color, they changed. They went from their perfect green to a light honey brown.

I let out a loud sob and ran to her. I hugged her tightly and she collapsed into my arms.

*****************************************

(EPOV)

Cold. I was so cold. I never really knew how the cold felt until I became a fallen angel. I sat in the passenger's seat of Aiden's truck as he drove us to our new home. Our two motorcycles were in the back and I kept looking back to check if they were still there. Like it really matters. I could have ridden in Rena's car, but I knew she would want to talk about it. I could have ridden in mothers car with her and Talia, but they would try to talk about it too. I don't want to talk about it. What's done is done. I am what I am and I need to get on with my life.

"You still cold?" Aiden asked in a very monotone manner. He was a little awkward towards me ever since I changed. So did everyone else I lived with. I nodded but said

"Don't bother turning up the heat anymore, you'll get a heat stroke." I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me and shook his head.

"If I get hot ill just roll down my window." He said as he turned up the heat. He thought that since I smiled, he should start up a conversation about something other than my new self.

"So… you better start getting used to the cold. You know how La Push is." He said with more animation in his voice. A shiver went down my spine and I thought about La Push. Our family would go down there every summer to visit uncle Billy and his son Jacob. We all love them dearly and would gladly drive all the way from California to Washington to visit them. But now we were moving there. Mother said she couldn't handle taking care of all of us without help so were moving to the same neighborhood as her brother Billy. We bought a house just a few doors down from theirs and mother believes that having a father figure will help us out. Well… more like help me out. After hearing about my sentence, she knew I wouldn't be the same, and that I would have an impact on the family.

"Yeah, even in the summer its cold. I don't want to start school there. I shouldn't be around humans." I said quietly. My brother started laughing and I looked at him as if he was barking mad. "What are you laughing at? You think it's funny? You find humor in the fact that I can turn into a human if I fall in love again?" I said as he laughed even harder. What was wrong with him? Why on earth was he laughing still? After calming down a bit, he replied with a very big smile.

"El, what are you going to do, walk into the school and suddenly start falling in love and making out with everyone? Don't be stupid. You know the consequences and I know you won't do it again." I started laughing at the image of me running through a crowded high school, and declaring my love for every pubescent boy there.

"Yeah your right. That would be pretty hilarious though. It's hard to prevent falling in love. You never know when it will happen. You're lucky you're a human." I said that last part quietly but not quiet enough. Aiden looked at me with a very shocked expression.

"Wow.. did you seriously just say that? Elata Collingwood, the angel of happiness, envies my humanity?!" he said loudly as if he were announcing it to a large crowd.

"Its fallen angel thank you very much."

"Fallen angel or not, your still an angel."

"Oh shut up. You have it so easy. There is no law against who you can and cant love." That made him quiet. He then put on a mixed CD I had made for him.

He and I are more alike than Rena and I, which is one of the reasons why he and I are sharing a room and Rena is sharing one with Talia in this new house.

The first song to come on was one of our favorites. Dragula – by Rob Zombie. We didn't say another word, we just let the CD play over and over again until we reached our destination. La Push.

**Yes ! Finally we get to La Push! I promise that the wolf pack will be involved in the next chapter.**

**You wont have to put up with my boring characters for much longer.**

**Please review!! The more you review the faster I will write!!**

**- Moonlight Party**


	4. You'll Never Look As Good As Me

**Hello again! Here is another longish chapter! Woot! **

**Finally we have the Twilight characters (WHICH I DO NOT OWN) in this chapter!!!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4 - You'll Never Look As Good As Me, With Or Without A Shirt.**

(JPOV)

" So when are they gonna get here?" Paul asked with a mouth full of Emily's pancakes. He didn't exactly seem very ecstatic to meet my aunt and cousins. He seemed to be the only one that was less than enthusiastic. Quil and Embry had moved two kitchen chairs close to the window so they would see them first. Paul punched my arm (not so lightly I might add) and I remembered his question.

"They should be here any minute." I answered while taking a giant bite of a muffin.

"Yes, they should, so I would appreciate it if you left them some food. Quit being such pigs. They've been driving for hours and should be very hungry." Emily said while whipping up another huge batch of scrambled eggs. She was so relieved to find out that we were having four new women to the reservation. Leah was just as excited. She got a chance to talk to Elata on the phone a couple of weeks ago and she automatically found a new best girl friend.

Everyone was curious to know if any of my cousins would be imprints for Embry and Seth. At the same time, everyone was begging for some luck for Paul. If he finally imprinted on someone, he would be much nicer around us. Including if that someone were one of my cousins.

"I'm sure they stopped somewhere to get some food." Paul mocked Emily with a fake "girly" voice while stuffing some more pancakes in his mouth. He may be a normal werewolf like the rest of us, but he was truly a pig. No, make that a prick.

"Do you think they know how to get here? You sure you gave them the right directions Jake?" Embry asked while fidgeting around with his blueberry muffin. As he did so, he reminded me of Bella. The first time she met all the guys, she just sat at the table and played around with the muffin. She seemed very anxious for something, I just never knew what it was. Thank god that infatuations over now.

"Aiden is driving ahead of everyone with Elata. He's the best with directions. If they get lost don't blame it on me, dad gave them the directions." I said as I looked over at the window just to see if they would go by.

Just as Paul got up to go and mock Embry and Quil for being so desperate to see my family, the door slammed open in his face. It was Leah, followed by Seth. This would not be pretty.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Stupid bit-"

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there Paul." Leah interrupted Paul off before he could say anymore. She put a hand on his shoulder and walked away. Everyone stared at her as if she was a green one eyed polar bear. Why was she being so nice? Most importantly, why was she being so nice to Paul? She walked over to Emily and asked "Can I help out?" Paul's jaw dropped. This was not the normal Leah, at all. Emily seemed thrilled that her cousin wanted to help out. So she handed her a whisk and told her what to do. She then went over to the oven and brought out another batch of muffins. The smell of the raspberry muffins filled the room and for a second I felt completely intoxicated by the smell. Just as the calm feeling came over me, my cell phone started ringing.

I wasn't used to having a phone, but ever since I imprinted on Nessie, Edward and Bella got me one. Apparently they needed to be in contact with me at all times. What am I, an on call babysitter? In any case I got two great things out of them. Nessie, and a cell phone. I looked at the front of the phone and read the caller id. Aiden.

"Hey man, where are you?" I could hear loud music in the background along with loud obnoxious singing.

"JAKE, ITS ELATA." She screamed into the receiver. She was so loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear. Pretty much everyone in the room could hear it so they all quieted down to eves drop on my cousin. "AIDEN WAS CALLING YOU TILL HIS FAVORITE SONG CAME ON. HE TOLD ME TO TALK TO YOU BUT NOW I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM SUPPOSED TO SAY. SHUT UP YOU IDIOT IM ON THE PHONE!" Elata started laughing at Aiden but I could tell she was starting to get annoyed with him. Everyone in the room started laughing and they decided that my conversation with my cousin wasn't worth missing out on the remainder of their breakfasts. I heard some strange noises on their end of the phone then I heard Aiden's voice. "BRO WHATS THE HOUSE NUMBER?! YOUR DAD GAVE ME YOUR HOUSE NUMBER NOT EMILY'S!" He screamed into the phone and I once again had to hold it away from my ear.

"THE HOUSE NUMBER IS 862!" I screamed in the phone without realizing it. Everyone stared at me and started laughing quietly.

"ALRIGHT WE'LL BE THERE IN A MIN. LATER CUZ!" He then hung up.

I noticed Embry and Quil get up and started straighten out their shirts. They were actually wearing shirts, which was a huge shock to everyone else. All the rest of us guys didn't bother. We knew we would get too hot, no matter how badly we wanted to look good for our new company.

"I don't know why you guys even bothered to put on shirts. You're such little girls. You both know you'll never look as good as me, with or without a shirt." Paul went into the living room and flopped himself on the couch. Jared picked up a muffin and tossed it over to at his head. "Hey thanks man, I was about to get hungry again." Paul said calmly as he caught the muffin right before it hit his head. He stuffed it all in his mouth at once. Just then, the doorbell rang.

**Sooooo? How was it? =)**

**Please review!! Ideas are very much appreciated! **

**- Moonlight Party **


	5. Why Did That Even Come To My Mind?

**Woot! Longer chapter!**

**Alright so here we go with the wolf pack!!!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters!! **

**Chapter 5 - Why Did That Even Come To My Mind?**

(EPOV)

"LATA!" Jacob yelled right before he nearly killed me in a bear hug. After that I was completely dog piled by Embry and Quil.

"GET OFF YOU FATTIES! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BEFORE I KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" I screamed from under the three massive guys. "YOU ALL ON THE ROIDS OR SOMETHING?! THIS IS NUTS YOU GUYS WEIGH LIKE 1000 POUNDS! NOW GET OFF!" and with that they slowly started to get off of me while laughing their heads off. Jacob helped me up and I dusted myself off. "Crazy sons of a batch of-" I was caught completely off guard as soon as I looked up at the three boys. They looked so different since I saw them last. They were all so tall, and they looked as if they've aged so much in the last year. I felt like such a midget, but then again I had gotten shorter ever since I was turned into a fallen angel. I didn't look anything like Rena anymore and I hated it.

"Go on." Embry said with a hint of curiosity.

"Dear god you guys look like you're in your mid 20's. You all MUST be on some sort of juice. Should I be afraid of drinking the water here?" I joked around with the boys. They started laughing and Quil put his arm around me and guided me towards the house.

"Come on munchkin, you should probably meet everyone else before Aiden wins them over. We always want people to be on your side and not on his." Quil said while we were walking towards the most adorable house I'd ever seen.

"Right! LEAH!!!!" I screamed and instantly a beautiful dark haired girl came running out. She came out and gave me a big hug.

"FINALLY ANOTHER GIRL!" she said while laughing. "You have no idea how annoying it is living with all these guys. Oh .. you will have to end up learning how to live with them now I guess." She said while jumping up and down. "When should we have our sleepover?" I started laughing at how excited she was.

"How about tomorrow night? We should have most of our stuff settled in the house by then." I said as we walked in the house. The boys were all inside already.

"Oh don't you even worry about that, all the guys will help out with the rearranging." She reassured me. As we walked through the door, an intoxicating smell of food came rushing up my nose. I had to close my eyes and take in the smell for a second and the second I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by guys again. Leah saw that I was overwhelmed so she introduced everyone to me.

"Elata, this is Jared, Seth, Sam and Emily. And that useless body mass on the couch over there is Paul." She pointed at everyone, including a hardly moving body on the couch which I guessed was Paul. I hugged everyone and Emily told me to have some food. Aiden was already stuffing his face with some scrambled eggs. He was about to take another bite so I pushed his face in his plate. He brought his face back up and he had eggs in every nook and cranny. Everyone started laughing except for Aiden and Paul who was still on the couch, like a paralyzed body. Aiden set his plate down and started chasing me around the tiny kitchen. I ran to the living room and coincidentally enough, I jumped on that paralyzed body.

"Hey! What the fucks wrong with you, you dumbass?!" Paul yelled at me before he shoved me off of him and onto the floor. I fell right on my arm and heard a little crack. I yelled and soon enough, everyone rushed to my side but Paul, who just laid back on the couch.

"Paul you idiot! You hurt her!" Jacob yelled as he hit Paul in the back of the head. Paul acted as if he didn't even notice and just said.

"It's not my fault she's hurt, she jumped on me!" Paul said as he shoved Jacob on the chest.

"Hurt doesn't cover it, jackass. It's a fracture." I said as I looked up at the moron. Then, something weird happened. I never actually got a chance to get a good look at him. He was hot. Really hot. Amazing body, bone structure, eyes, lips. And he was staring right back at me. I noticed how long I was staring for and just looked back at my arm. I needed to see a doctor for this.

"I'm sorry Elata. I didn't mean to hurt you." Paul apologetically said as he got off of the couch and crouched down next to me. He took my arm in his and started to inspect it. He was burning hot. I was beginning to understand why he chose not to wear a shirt. I looked up at him as he kept staring at my arm as if it would fix it automatically.

"You're really hot." I said. He looked at me with a shocked smile. I realized how it must have sounded and I quickly tried to fix it. "I mean you're on fire. I mean you're really, warm. Do you have a fever?" I couldn't believe that I was rambling on like this. I never ramble. God damn fallen angel flaws.

"He's fine El, we just all run a higher temperature around here." Embry answered my question with a laugh. I then noticed that everyone was staring at Paul and I.

"I should see a doctor for this." I said as I turned away from Paul. I knew he was still staring at me but I tried so hard not to look at him.

"Yeah, Jake we should take her to see Dr. Cullen." Seth suggested and just as Jacob was about to reply, Paul completely cut him off.

"No way! Not happening! I would rather have her see Dr. Jekyll than see Cullen!" Paul got up and started yelling in Seth's face. I was completely shocked. I had no idea what was going on. Everyone just kept staring at Paul.

"What's wrong with this Dr. Cullen? He a vampire or something?" I said while laughing at my own joke. There was a small awkward silence and everyone started to laugh. I knew some of them were fake laughing but they were laughing none the less. Paul just stared me down. I had no idea what to say.

"Paul, Carlisle is the best doctor around, and doesn't Lata deserve the best?" Jake told Paul with a very stern face.

"Fine" Paul finally replied. Everyone went back to eating and talking, while Emily helped me up. Paul then said something very quietly to Jake which I unfortunately didn't hear. I needed to tell Jake about my situation so that he would understand when I told him I can't spend time with his friends. I can't fall in love with them. I can't fall in love with Paul. Why would I fall in love with Paul? Why did that even come to my mind?

"Come on short stuff. We're going to Forks to see Dr. Cullen. Get that little arm of yours fixed." Jacob said to me with a smile. Just as we were leaving the house, I heard someone following me. I turned my head for a moment to see who it was. It was none other than the paralyzed figure that fractured my arm. Fantastic.

**Ooooooo lala!!!**

**We can all guess what just happened! Our very first imprint!**

**How crazy is that? Paul and Elata, battle of the egos dun dun duuun**

**Hope you like it so far!!**

**Please review!!!**

**- Moonlight Party**


	6. I Lost It

**Hello daaaaaaaarlings =)**

**Here is the longest chapter so far! Wooooot! **

**I would like to say thank you to Swimming cutie xoxo and RavenclawRebel !! Thanks so much for the support ! These two have some of the best stories ever!!! Check them out!! :D**

**Once again I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS !!**

**Chapter 6 - I Lost It**

(EPOV)

"You must be Elata. I'm Carlisle. Jacob has told us all so much about you." The gorgeous doctor shook my unhurt hand as introduced himself to me. I was completely mesmerized by this gorgeous doctor. Mom would just die for him. He then looked over my shoulder at the boys standing behind me. He nodded and said "Hello Jacob, Paul. It's a very great surprise seeing you here." He turned back to me and with a kind smile continued. "Now miss Collingwood, which arm is it you fell on?" I stretched out my left arm towards him and I corrected him with a little laugh.

"I was actually pushed on it." I said as I turned back and glared at Paul playfully. He didn't seem to notice that I was just joking around because his facial expression seemed hurt. "It was an accident" I corrected myself quickly. Dr. Carlisle put a hand on my back gently and walked me to the living room. His hands were so cold, it felt as if he just took his hand out of an ice cube. I heard something that sounded like a growl behind me so I turned back, expecting to see a dog. There was nothing there but a worried looking Jacob and a very angry looking Paul.

"Please have a seat anywhere. I will be back in a moment to inspect this." He said as he bowed his head and gracefully walked out of the room. I sat down on a very comfortable couch and Jake sat down next to me. Paul went over to the back of the couch and just stood there. I turned back to ask him if he was alright when the most adorable little girl ran up to me and sat next to me.

"Hello!" the girl greeted me very enthusiastically. "My name is Renesme, what's yours?" she was the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life. Such fair skin, beautiful hair, stunning big eyes. She was the perfect little girl. For a moment I asked myself if she was an angel and was so tempted to check her back for scars where wings would extract from. My train of thought was destroyed when a team of models walked into the room. What on earth was this place? A personal hospital for the gorgeous people?

"Renesme, manners please." A stunning girl asked. She had the most amazing long brown hair. The second I saw her gorgeous main I looked down at mine. I was so uncomfortable with this dark brown. She 'worked' it. I just wore it. I came back to reality and smiled at the girl.

"It's alright. She's been very polite." I said as I turned back to the little girl. " It's a pleasure to meet you little angel, my name is Elata."

"Oh! You're my Jacob's cousin!" the curious little angel enthusiastically said as she jumped off from the couch and hopped onto Jake's lap."He says your very fun. We must play at the beach soon." She continued "why did you call me angel?" I felt as if everyone in the room was staring at me. I didn't know anyone. I looked back at Paul and he was staring directly ahead. I followed his gaze and it lead straight to this massive man standing with his arm around this gorgeous blonde woman. She was staring at me with hate just like the man next to her stared at Paul. I felt it. It was so awkward. I turned back to Renesme and made up a quick excuse.

"I called you a little angel because you can pass as one sweetheart." She smiled a very wide smile at me and I smiled back. I slowly brought my undamaged hand up to her cheek. I couldn't understand this. She was cold, not as cold as Dr. Carlisle, yet at the same time, she had rosy cheeks. I chuckled to myself and whispered to the little girl "You can also pass as a little miracle." She laughed the most adorable high pitched laugh and hugged me tightly. Just then another beautiful woman walked in the room. She walked straight up to me with a very welcoming smile and I had the natural instinct to stand up for some reason. She came over and hugged me straight away. I whimpered lightly from the pressure on my arm. She pulled away and worryingly said "Oh forgive me dear! I'm Esme. Please forgive this families lack of manners. These are my and Carlisle's foster children. That's Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella. Alice, Jasper and Edward should be home any minute. Everyone has been so enthusiastic to meet you. Including little Renesme" I waved at them all and smiled. They all did the same, all except that Rosalie girl. She just gave me a death glare. Paul then rudely walked over to me and took my left arm in his hands. He looked at it as if he could see right through it. I was so completely confused as to what he was doing.

"Can I help you sir? If you're here to purchase an arm, I suggest you come back when this one isn't damaged." I heard that big guy, Emmett, burst out in a very loud laughter. Bella laughed quietly as she came over and knelt down by the couch to be with Jacob and Renesme. Esme was trying not to laugh and even Rosalie smiled for a few seconds. Pauls head then came up and he stared into my eyes. I felt as if he was trying to burn a hole in my eyeballs. If that was his goal, it was starting to work. I snatched my arm out of his hands and turned away from him. Just then Dr. Carlisle came back into the room.

" Alright dear, please sit and we'll take a look at that arm." Carlisle said kindly and motioned to the couch. I sat down and Carlisle started to inspect my arm. He confirmed that my assumption was incorrect. He said that I had just pulled my elbow a bit. He started wrapping my arm and I suddenly felt something extremely hot against the right side of my face.

"I didn't mean to pull your elbow." I heard Paul whisper harshly in my ear. The sound of his voice was so soothing. It made me calm down even though his tone was so harsh. I was turning my head to reply and I realized his face was much closer to mine than I had expected. My lips touched his and he seemed to think that I was trying to kiss him. He pressed his lips to mine and I was so eager to reply to his kiss but I knew I couldn't. I quickly pulled myself away from him and looked up. For a moment I had completely forgotten that there were people in the room. I yelled.

"That wasn't lustful! That wasn't supposed to happen!" I started crying and my body felt as if it was being drained of all energy. I didn't mean it! Why on earth would I ever give up being even a fallen angel for an ass hole like Paul? A new boy then ran into the house and came towards me. He stood 2 feet away from me and just stared at me. I stared back at him and for some strange reason, I began to stop crying. I was calm. Everyone was once again staring at me but this time there were 3 new pairs of eyes.

I wiped away my tears and noticed that Paul had come over to my other side. He just knelt there looking at me with a very worried expression. Everyone must've thought that I was a crazy person or something.

A very pixy like girl quickly skipped over to me and asked me "Elata, are you okay?" how on earth did she know my name. This was ridiculous. She looked back at Esme and quickly looked back at me "Right, sorry, I'm Alice. This is Jasper and the quiet, confused looking one is Edward." She turned back to Edward and said "You lose the bet. As always." She looked back at me and I was starting to think that I wasn't the only crazy one in this house.

"Yes, forgive me. I'm fine. I just .. didn't mean to.. yeah" I looked down and sighed. I looked up at Paul and mouthed out 'Sorry.' Carlisle smiled at me worriedly and put my arm in a sling. He then slipped it around my neck.

"Alright, this should do the trick. Just be careful with it for a week or so and keep it in the sling. You should be good enough to take on Paul in no time." Carlisle said as he got up. I got up but kept my eyes on the hardwood floor.

"Thank you very much Dr. Cullen. How much do I owe you for the sling, the wrap and my dignity?" I asked the doctor very quietly, but everyone seemed to hear it. Everyone started to giggle again, except for Emmett and Paul. Emmett started his giant laughter again while Paul just sighed and got up.

"Nothing at all, dear. You are welcome here whenever you like. Please feel free to drop by anytime you desire." Carlisle answered very politely and put a hand on my shoulder. His cold hand cooled me down but made me shiver at the same time. Paul then took hold of my other elbow and pulled me out of the house.

"Yeah thanks." He said very rudely. I turned back and apologetically smiled.

"Thank you so much! It was nice to meet you all! Goodbye! Bye bye little angel!" I said as I was being dragged out. I heard Jacob get up, he started following me out of the house. Paul opened the back door to the car and was about to push me in, but he was a little too late. I lost it. I couldn't control myself, I was so angry with him! He was being so incredibly rude! Right then, right there, in front of the house of models, Paul and my cousin, I lost it. My wings shot out of my back and my eyes went paper white. I lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!? YOU ALREADY MADE A HORRIBLE IMPRESSION ON ME AND IM READY TO COMPLETELY RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I started to realize what I had just done and for once in my life, I didn't care. My pride wasn't strong enough to stop me this time. I started to rise from the ground and the clouds started to grow dark. I heard the model family come out of the house. They were all watching me. I didn't care. I lost it. I was definitely going to hell for this.

**Well how was it???**

**I definitely need reviews for this one!!! **

**- Moonlight Party **


	7. I'll Sweeney Todd You're Ass!

**Hello dalings! heres another chapter for ya! its kinda long 3 didnt want to torture you guys too much with another short chapter**

**i thought a cliffy would be enough torture. =] **

**I DO NOT PWN... I MEAN OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

(EPOV)

Paul pushed me in the car pretty forcefully and that woke me up from that crazy day dream. What was I thinking. If I ever let my temper go like that, I would go through torture from the court! I knew they would already do something horrible to me for that accidental kiss, no matter how hard I try to convince them it was completely accidental. Before Jacob got in the driver's seat he gave the little girl, Renesme, a hug and waved goodbye to everyone. I looked out through one of the back windows. I rolled one down and yelled out.

"Thank you so much Dr. Carlisle! It was nice to meet you all! See you little angel!" Renesmee waved back with an adorable smile. Jasper just stood back while Alice was clinging on to him and jumping up and down. Edward just stared at me with a very confused face while Bella gave me an understanding smile. Emmett was waving with a massive grin while Rosalie just stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She really didn't seem to like me at all. Esme also gave me an understanding smile and Dr. Carlisle nodded understandingly. I laid back in the back seat and took out my iPod. I pulled it out and went through my playlist of angry music. I couldn't find anything mad enough so I went through the sad music to try and calm me down. I went straight for Falling Slowly.

_I don't know you__  
__But I want you__  
__All the more for that__  
__Words fall through me__  
__And always fool me__  
__And I can't react__  
__And games that never amount__  
__To more than they're meant__  
__Will play themselves out_

I was starting to worry about the kiss. What could the court do for a kiss like that. I knew the supreme judge would do something to torture me. I knew that woman all too well.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
__We've still got time__  
__Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__  
__You've made it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me__  
__And I can't go back__  
__Moods that take me and erase me__  
__And I'm painted black__  
__You have suffered enough__  
__And warred with yourself__  
__It's time that you won_

As we kept driving, no one had said anything. I knew it was time for me to check if I still had my wings. If I still had them, then I wasn't a human. Yet. At the rate things were going, I would be a human in no time. I closed my eyes and pushed my wings out but as I did, an extremely sharp pain came from the scars in my back where they normally come out of. I bit down on my lip hard and tried so hard not to make a sound. I knew I still had them but I wanted to see what was wrong. I extended my wings very very little so that no one would notice.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
__We've still got time__  
__Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__  
__You've made it now_

I touched the tip of my wings and felt something extremely sharp and cold. Metal. There was a metal knife at the tip of my wings. There's my punishment for a stupid accidental kiss. Stupid court.

_  
__Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
__We've still got time__  
__Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__  
__You've made it now__  
__Falling slowly sing your melody__  
__I'll sing along_

The song ended and all I could do was curl up and cry soundlessly as we drove back to La Push. Once we got back to town, we passed Emily's house and I started to wonder where we were going. I whipped away my tears and asked Jacob.

"Where are we going Jake?"

"To your house. Your sister's here with the key. She came the second she heard about your arm." Jake replied while giving Paul a glance when he mentioned my arm. To be completely honest, it hardly hurt anymore. I was just trying to milk out everything I could from it. It takes a lot more than just a push off a couch to hurt an angel. I suddenly became so excited to see my sister. The second we pulled up at the house I got out and ran to the door.

"RENA! Rena are you here!?" I yelled while running through the first floor of the house, trying not to run into any boxes. I heard a scream and running on the upper floor. I should have known she would already start on the bedrooms. She ran down stairs and rushed over to me.

"Lata! Oh heavens what have you done to yourself now!" she said as she hugged me tightly. Alec just leisurely walked down stairs. On his way to the kitchen to devour whatever food Rena put in there, he said.

"Oh we're sharing rooms. Lata, you and me kiddo." I already knew I would have to share a room with him. He and I are the most compatible music wise, meaning we could survive in the same living space. I looked towards the door and saw Paul and Jacob walk in. I briskly walked over to Jacob and said.

"Fill her in on whats happened. I need to talk to Paul." As I started walking over to Paul, who was just staring at me like some creeper moron, Jacob was walking towards Rena to explain the incidents. "You. Outside. Now." I said as I pulled him out of the house. I slammed the door and pinned him to the wall beside the door outside. It just dawned upon me how absolutely gorgeous he was. Perfect skin tone, amazing bone structure, stunning eyes. I had to snap out of it. I looked down and took a deep breath. I looked back up at him and whispered. "If you EVER embarrass me like that again, I swear to the heavens ill Sweeney Todd your ass!" He just burst out laughing after my threat! What was wrong with this guy!

"Let me get this straight. You, shorty, are going 'Sweeney Todd my ass'? You're nowhere near normal you know that?"

"Good! Why would I want to be normal? Why would I want to be anything like you. Oh wait a second, you're not normal either. What kind of a person acts so rudely to people who were trying to fix something you nearly broke!?" He became quiet. He was obviously sorry for hurting me. Just as I was about to apologize for flipping out, 2 cars and a moving truck pulled up in front of the house. I knew the moving truck was sent by mom. She was going to be here tomorrow with Talia but who were these 2 trucks filled with.

"Hey you two! Smoochin' already?!" Seth asked as he ran over and gave me a hug from behind. I nearly threw up from his hug. It was like he was like he was giving me the Heimlich maneuver or something. I turned around and hugged him back.

"Nope. Just death threats is all." I said as I looked up at him and the rest of the guys and girls that were now standing behind Seth and staring at me and Paul. I let go of Seth and asked them all "Alright, well what are y'all doing here? If it's for food, I hate to break it to you guys but we've got nothing in the house."

"We're here to help you unpack! Isn't this going to be fun?!" Leah asked excitedly. "I'm so excited to meet your sister!" She opened the front door and ran in, while the rest of the boys, Emily and another girl walked in the house. Seth saw my confusion and said.

"The other girl is Kim, Jared's girlfriend." He saved a lot of trouble for me with that little piece of information. I decided to let the whole Paul thing go and get on with the unpacking. The movers started to bring in boxes and furniture slowly from the truck to the inside of the house. Everyone started moving about quickly. Setting things in place and actually having a good time while doing so. Just as I was about to go out and help. Alec caught my good elbow and pulled me outside.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered as we went outside to our small front yard.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you this earlier, but I never got a chance to in the car. Why … why exactly do you think I'm not an angel?" his question caught me completely off guard.

"Well, I believe that you were destined to be free."

"That's a load of bull shit Lata. Be honest, why is it that I'm not like you and Rena?"

"The same reason why Talia isn't like us."

"Which is?" I really had no idea. I was getting in way too deep. I had no response to this. I really had no idea why only Rena and I were angels.

"Well… maybe you two were made to love. I mean, you guys have no restrictions as to who you can and can't love. I think you have much bigger things planned for you." I knew that was true. They had potential for things that Rena and I never did.

*********************************************************************************************

He was never that muscular. He was thin but well structured. Beautiful green eyes, with dirty blonde hair. He was something I always told myself was human scum. Yet I still fell in love with him.

Eric was the perfect guy. He loved me just as much as I loved him. He was so sweet. He was just as sweet as his poetry. The songs he wrote for me always brought me to tears. They were so beautiful. I was convinced that I could never love, until I met Eric.

I worried so much as to what the council had done with him. I couldn't contact him or anything without getting caught by them so I had Talia figure it out while she and mother were still in our previous town.

"Lata .. I don't know how to tell you this. I can't believe they did this to you Lata, it's uncivil what they did." Talia said when she called me on the phone later that day.

"Tali, what did they do. Tell me now before I fear the worst."

"Fear the worst… he's … they .. he's died Lata."

Words started to echo in my ear, I looked around the house and everything was in slow motion. Everything was going blurry and noises went lower and lower. The phone dropped from my hands and I then dropped to my knees. Tears started to gather in my eyes and they started to fall from my eyes to the hardwood floor. They killed him?! They killed him! I killed him! His poor parents! His poor friends! I can't believe this! This was all my fault. I can't believe I caused this. I heard myself say "its my fault. I did it, I caused it." out loud over and over again.

Everything went dark and I felt myself fall on my busted arm. A shooting pain fell over my entire body and right before blacked out I felt heat hovering over my body.

**Oh nooooo cliffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!**

**What will happen next?**

**review to find out!!**

**- Moonlight Party**


	8. You're Starting To Resemble Our Bella

**Alrighty, so here is another chapter!**

**Longest one so far. I didn't exactly want to stop but I knew I shouldn't bore you all too much =]**

**I do not own any of these Twilight characters!!! **

**Without further delay I present to you chapter 8 =)  
**

(Paul's POV)

She is absolutely perfect. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect body, perfect voice. Perfect everything. I always wanted to know how it felt to imprint on someone. It feels amazing. She had a bit of an Australian accent, which I knew was from her father. Billy had once told us that Elata's mother Emma went on a vacation to Australia and fell for some Michael guy. After a couple of months or so, they ran away together to California and had a very private wedding in city hall. He supposedly died shortly after Elata's little sister was born. That's pretty sad. When I think about how she grew up without a father, I feel bad that I take mine for granted. That hint of her accent kills me every time she spoke.

Everyone started unpacking the truck and putting everything in the places that Elata and Rena had told us too. I kept noticing Embry sneaking in glances at Rena, and I knew he was under the same spell as me. I called him over to help me move the dining room table in as the girls were putting away the kitchen items and the rest of the guys were setting up the living room.

"Imprinted?" I asked as we hauled over the table in the right room. He stopped and stared me. He nodded and counter questioned.

"You too huh?" I almost started laughing and said.

"Is it not obvious enough? I've only made a fool of myself in front of her. I even hurt her. I wanted to kill myself when I did." We both set the table down and Embry leaned against it a little. I had to lean on the other side of it to keep it from sliding across the floor.

"You didn't know, you didn't hurt her on purpose. Besides yo-" He was interrupted by a scream.

"ELLA!! ELATA WAKE UP!!!" As soon as I heard that I ran over to see Elata sprawled out on the floor with Seth leaned over her.

"What the hell did you do Seth!?" I said as I ran over to pick Elata up. She was unconscious. I brought her over to the dining room table and I turned to Rena quickly. "Get her something that she hates the smell of. Quickly!" Rena just walked over and pushed me aside. She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and swiped it beneath Elata's nose.

"Come one Ellie, you know you hate these." Rena said as she pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear. I took a closer look at her and realized how much they looked alike. If they had the same eye and hair color they would be identical. Elata seemed to be a bit shorter too, but not by that much. Rena was very attractive, but nothing compared to Elata. I looked over at Embry and he was staring at Rena. He was lucky that he didn't make a sucky impression on his imprint like me. Why did I have to be such an ass hole all the time? I looked down at Elata and saw her eyes start to slowly flutter open.

"Don't call me that. Ever." She said with a very coarse voice. She was weak and she really needed help. I never thought I would ever actually say what I was about to say next.

"Call Carlisle Jake. ONLY Carlisle. We don't need more of them over here."

* * *

(Elata's POV)

"Well you seem to be fine Elata. You just fainted from shock." Carlisle said with one of his soft cold hands on my left temple. It just came back to me, the reason why I fainted. I started to cry in front of everyone.

"What's wrong Ella, what happened?" Rena asked as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. I held on to her as if my very life depended on it. Everyone left the room except for Rena, Alec, Embry and Paul. I didn't care who stayed or left. It wouldn't make a difference. I whispered between sobs in Rena's ear.

"They killed him Rena. The council killed Eric." Rena gasped and I felt her body begin to shake a bit. She started to cry too. Alec came over and put a hand on either one of our backs. He started to rub our backs and silently shushed us. He was always the one to stop us from crying. He was the only one that could. Mother always said that father was able to do so as well.

"What's going on? Are you two okay?" Paul asked and I looked up at him. I was revolted. Didn't he see that I was balling my eyes out? Didn't he notice that I was in need of comforting? I couldn't control myself, I just started yelling at him.

"No I'm not okay Paul! My boyfriend just died! Do I look okay to you? Does a crying girl seem okay to you?!" I couldn't stop crying. I knew that I shouldn't have snapped at him like that but I couldn't stop. Then he did exactly what I was secretly hoping he would do. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I tried to push him away but he had a death grip. I got quickly got tired and gave in. I broke down in his arms and pulled him closer. His bare skin felt so good. So comforting. He was boiling, and it really helped since I was a living frost bite. In between sobs I whispered "I'm sorry Paul. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." he shushed me and started to stroke my hair.

"It's okay, just relax." He whispered into my ear with his beautiful many voice. He must have the same power that Alec did because after being in his arms for a few minutes, I was completely calm. I stopped crying, I was completely silent. I just rested my head on his shoulder and held him close to me.

* * *

Carlisle told me to keep it easy, to relax and to get a lot of rest. He said that I went through a great amount of shock. He said that falling on my own arm, damaged it a bit more but it should be fine as long as I keep It in the sling he had given me earlier today.

"You are starting to resemble our Bella, she used to be a very clumsy girl." He said with a caring smile. I got offended at him calling me clumsy but I didn't let it show. That would have been rude.

Once Carlisle left, I assured everyone I was okay and told them to do what Rena and Alec wanted them to do for the rest of the house. I went and sat on the stairs, cell phone in hand. I just sat there staring at it. I wanted to hear his voice. I needed to hear his voice. I wanted to call his phone, knowing that no one will answer. Knowing that it would go to his answering machine. I just needed to hear his voice. The voice that said "I love you" every day. The same voice that belonged to the man that could always make me smile no matter what. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Maybe hearing his voice would make it harder for me to let go. If I called, would the council decide to make me human? Would it seem to them that I can't let go of this love? They would be furious should if I called his phone. I started dialing his number and out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul looking over at me. I brought my head down so that my hair would hide my face. I held the phone to my ear and waited. His phone was off so there wasn't any ringing. It went straight to the answering machine.

I was so going to hell for this. Satan probably already has my name down on his list. If not him then Lucifer, his former angel brother. I don't know what I would do it I ended up with Lucifer. Only the most sinful angels are sent there and I fear I will soon become one of them. I will never be able to join the heavens. The council will never allow it. Lalette will never allow it. She must be so upset with me. Rena is the angel of joy and I of happiness. Together, we were to join Lalette, the angel of joy and happiness. She is our biological angel mother. But now that I'm so close to becoming a human, it will never happen. My one wish was to join the heavens with my sister. To be able to live as my real angel self. To be free up there. To be in the one place where there is no violence, no pain, no disappointment. The one perfect place.

"Hey, its Eric. SPEAK!"

I started laughing. Laughing and crying at the same time. One of those completely mixed feeling moments. He did that last bit for me. He knew Rent was my favorite musical. He had taken me to New York to see it on Broadway for my 17th birthday. We were only dating for 2 months by that time, but he paid for our plane tickets and play tickets all on his own. We stayed with his sister Wendy and she treated me like one of the family. There was a part of the play where the phone started ringing. Mark and Roger, two of the main characters, let the answering machine get it. All it said was SPEAK in both of their voices. I always loved that part.

The moment we got back to Los Angeles, my mother came to pick us up from the airport. In the car he decided to change his answering machine. Mine was already SPEAK from the very first time I saw the movie. We decided that since he had a lot of very nosey friends, he could introduce himself then let the last bit catch them off guard. No one ever got the joke except us. His friends weren't interested in musicals and such. They all thought I was a freak and being proud the way I was, I couldn't care less.

Going back to that moment really hurt. His voice hurt. I didn't leave a message. I knew I should have though. I decided to call again. I was surely going to Lucifer for this.

"Hey, its Eric. SPEAK!"

"Hi Eric. Its Ellie. I miss you. I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm the reason your gone. You'll be going to heaven. Say hello to Lalette for me if you get the chance. She's my angel mother. Tell her I'm sorry. Eric I lov-"

"If you wish to record your message again, please press pound" The phone interrupted me. I was too mortified to try and record another message so I just hung up. Paul came and sat next to me on the stairs. He had a box in his hand but he put it down gently at the bottom of the stairs before putting an arm around me.

"How are you holding up?" He asked. I just looked up at him and let out a relieving sigh. I hugged him and said.

"It seems as if I can't keep any guys in my life for more than 2 years. First dad, now Eric. Its my fault."

"How on earth was this your fault?" Shit, I almost gave myself away again.

" It just feels like it. It feels like I'm always doing something wrong." That was a close one. I can't expose myself to anyone. "Look, I think I need to go for a drive."

"Alright, I'll come with you."

"I meant a drive on my motorcycle Paul." His face went as white as I have ever seen it. He started shaking and his face became very harsh. I put a hand on his shoulder and said. "Don't worry about me. I just need to have some alone time." He stopped shaking.

"Can't you just take a normal car?" He asked with a worried face. I was surprised that he was worried about me like this. "You're arm is hurt and you really shouldn't be riding a bike."

"I'll be okay. Here, give me your cell number. I promise I'll call you every 5 minutes okay MOM?" I said with a little laugh. What was this? I should be burying myself under tissues from crying. My boyfriend just died because of me. Why was I laughing? He stared me down and took my phone from my hands. He entered his number and finally said.

"Every 10 minutes. I'm not THAT worried about you." He said with a little smile. I hugged him again and nodded.

"I'll talk to you in a bit. If anyone asked, just tell them the truth. Bye" And with that, I walked to the door and got my helmet. I felt his eyes burn through my back. It was obvious he was still watching me. I put on a jacket and shoes and left the house. Seth and Jared were outside wrestling and I called over to them.

"HEY! You two! Get back to work you slackers!" I laughed and they laughed with me. Jared started unloading some more boxes as Seth ran over to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. As I was taking my motorcycle out of the back of Alec's truck.

"For a ride." I replied. His eyes were sewn on to the bike. I have to admit. It was very impressive. Alec and I made our two bikes together. "You like?" I asked as I put the bike down gently. They were heavier than I had remembered them. This was a sign that I was starting to lose the person I used to be.

"These are amazing! Where did you get them? The guys will definitely want to see these!" He said excitingly. I smiled and motioned over to the house.

"Go ask Alec, he'll tell you the whole story." I said as I got on the bike and put on my helmet. "I'll see you in a bit kiddo." And I was off.

**I really hope this was an okay chapter. It took me so long to come up with new ideas. I only wanted one but I ended up with about 10 different scenarios! **

**Most of them will come into play in the later chapters ;)**

**Please review!! I can't possibly write these without your help!!**

**- Moonlight Party  
**


	9. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE BIG MISTAKE !

**Okay I am so EXTREMELY embarrassed!!!!!**

**I, for some reason, changed Aiden to Alec !!! Im so sorry. I had all the names written down and for some reason when I started writing the story, I named him Aiden instead of Alec if you know what I mean**

**Im so sorry for that!!!!**

**His name will remain Alec haha**

**Sorry!!!! Thank you so much Loulabelle for telling me!!! ( go read her stories, they are fantastic! )  
**

**-Moonlight Party**


	10. A Reality TV Show On Acid

**Hello my lovely readers!!! **

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!!! WOOOT**

**If you didnt read my authors note then you wouldnt exactly know how Aiden turned into Alec. I made a massive mistake and for some reason changed his name. Thank you sooooooo much Loulabelle for pointing that out (GO READ HER STORIES, THEY ARE FANTASTIC!!!)**

**I do not own any of these lovely Twilight characters :(**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

Speed was my best friend. I have always been able to drive as fast as I wanted, safely and I've never gotten a ticket before in my life. That's pretty amazing for any 17 year old. For some reason I knew exactly where I needed to go. I wanted to go see the Cullens once more. I needed to apologize for Paul's behavior and to thank Carlisle for helping me again. I drove as fast as I could and it felt so wonderful. This was one of few things the council couldn't take away from me, because it was a part of me, not my species. Just me. I knew I would have to stop and call Paul in a little bit, so I started to slow down a bit. In about 2 minutes I completely stopped on the side of the road. It was starting to get dark and a cold. I was starting to miss the heat of my new home. I don't know if the heat was from the house or from Paul. I pressed call on his name and waited.

"1 minute early. Couldn't be away from me for that long now could you?" He asked smugly.

"Oh shut it, I'm fine, I'm cold but I'm fine. I think I might stop by a pizza place and place an order. Get them to deliver so you all wont starve too badly. I'll call you in a bit alright?" I said as I got back on my bike.

"Sure thing babe." Paul replied. I hung up just before I could reply to his "babe" usage. That just pissed me off. _How dare he hit on me like that? Stupid insensitive human! The love of my life just died and he's already hitting on me! Maybe it just .. slipped? _I thought. Was I defending him? Was I really defending him against myself? There was something very strange going on with me and I needed to get to the Cullens before it got too late. I put my phone in my pocket and put my helmet back on. I was very close to their home now. With the way I drove this thing, I would be there in no time.

* * *

DING DONG

I've always hated the sound of door bells. They were just another announcement. Getting everybody ready to greet you in their fake polite human way. For some reason I had a feeling that the Cullens weren't 100% human. They seemed a bit too cautious to be human.

I saw Emmett, through the window, run down to the door. He opened it and squished me in a massive hug.

"HEY KLUTS!" He exclaimed as he nearly broke every bone in my body with his hug. I punched him in the stomach and he let go. "Ow! That actually kinda hurt.." He said as he started rubbing his stomach.

I started laughing and patted his back "That's what you get for nearly snapping me in half then calling me a klutz! Sorry for the punch bud. Is Carlisle home?"

"Its all good kid, come on in."

"Thanks Emmett."

"ELATA!!!!" I heard Renesme yell my name as she came sprinting towards me. She gave me a big hug and I hugged her back. She was too cute to be true. She must have been at least part angel.

"Oh hello my little angel! It's only been a few hours but I missed you quite a bit." I said with a smile. I picked her up and walked her over to one of the extremely comfortable couches.

"Hello Elata" Carlisle said as he came in the room. "Children, come down we have company!" he called out of the room and came over and sat in a chair next to me. "This is a wonderful surprise."

"Yes I – " just then the entire model family came pouring into the room. Renesme ran into Edwards arms and Alice came and sat next to me. I smiled at the family and continued. "I just wanted to come and apologize for Paul's behavior earlier."

"You like that bastard don't you? He attacked Emmett you know? I was ready to kill him when you brought him here earlier. How can you possibly be attracted to such a dog?" Rosalie very sternly replied to my apology.

"Rose, stop it baby, he didn't even get a scratch on me." Emmett said as he hugged Rosalie from behind and laying a kiss on her neck. I wish I had Eric back to do things like that again. _SNAP OUT OF IT ELATA!_ I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Look, you have NO idea what you're talking about Rosalie. I don't like him like that, he can be an alright friend, but that's it. Don't you ever assume that I love any human! I mean.. any human here. I only like Californians." I tried to cover up for that mistake but it didn't work. They knew something was up.

"So you really aren't human. I told you guys something was up!" Jasper said as he took a step closer to me. How did he know. How was he sure?

"Jasper.." Alice started talking but he cut her off.

"No, I AM right. I know she isn't human."

"It's obvious you can tell since you're not human either." I said with a shaky voice. What if I was wrong. What if they were humans. That meant I gave myself away.

"We'll tell you what we are if you tell us." Esme said as she came and stood behind Carlisle. Everyone went silent. This was such a shock. I wasn't expecting this at all.

_Dig through the ditches_

_And burn through the witches _

_And slam in the back of my dragula_

_Dig through the- _

_(_**DRAGULA BY ROB ZOMBIE, awesome song and I had to add in a bit of foreshadowing haha)**

"Hello?" I answered my phone, embarrassed by my ring tone.

"WHAT THE HELL ELATA WHY HAVENT YOU CALLED ME?? ITS BEEN 15 MINUTES!" Paul yelled

"Paul relax its really not a big de-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY ITS NOT A BIG DEAL ELATA! IT'S A VERY BIG DEAL! YOU HAVE A HURT ARM, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON A MOTORCYCLE!!" Paul was yelling so loudly that everyone in the room could hear him very clearly. I heard Esme gasp at the thought of me on a motorcycle with a hurt arm.

"Paul stop yelling everyone can hear you. I'm over at the Cullens thanking Carlisle for helping me twice today. Ill order the pizza in a minute. Get back to work." And I hung up.

"I'm really sorry about him, I don't know why he is so rude." I said apologetically to the Cullen family.

"He's always like this, don't worry." Bella said understandingly. "Just don't try to punch him, it'll hurt a lot."  
"Don't count on that, she punched me in the stomach and she seems fine. It actually hurt me!" Emmett said with great enthusiasm. Everyone stared at me with shocked faces. I just shrugged.

"Okay, what are you Elata?"

* * *

"Wow.. that's like a reality TV show on acid." Emmett said.

"How sensitive Em." Edward said as he punched him in the shoulder. I looked over at Rosalie and saw her actually crying. She came over and gave me a hug. That was so strange. I never thought I would ever see Rosalie cry let alone hug me.

"I'm so sorry Ella, I didn't mean to be rude." She said very understandingly "It's just that, I thought you were flirting with Emmett this entire time, and that you already had Paul drooling all over you. You had every guy's attention when I usually am the one with the attention."

"It's alright Rose, I completely understand what you mean." I said with a smile.

"I know what you went through, Bella and I had the same situation." Edward said from the other side of the road. I was appalled that he actually thought he knew what I went through.

"That's bullshit dude." Emmett said.

"Yes you had a tough time with your specie differences, but you ended up together. My love it dead, yours stands with you now. You had a miracle baby together which is very quickly growing into a beautiful little girl. You and your wife will be together forever. Your immortal and will have a wonderful eternity together. I on the other hand, should I stay a fallen angel, will spend eternity alone. Should I become a human in the future, I will kill myself and end up with Lucifer for eternity. You do not know how this feels Edward." I corrected Edward with the situation. He fell silent and held Bella and Renesme close as if he would lose them if he didn't.

"So that's the reason why I don't crave your blood, you're an angel. A creature of the underworld cant understand pure blood." Jasper said with a hung head in the corner of the room.

"You know, you really resemble an angst ridden teen." I said as I walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Don't be silly Jasper, there are no creatures of the underworld. Vampires are vampires, they don't belong to a different world than the rest of us." I walked over to the stairs and saw the massive board of graduation caps. "Wow. That many schools huh? I don't know what I would do if I had to go through that. Mother says that I have to go through high school and university at least once, then I can carry on with whatever age I like."

"You can control your age?" Carlisle asked intriguingly. I nodded.

"As long as I stay an angel. Yes. But I don't think that's really going to happen."

"Why not?" Alice asked as I walked over to a beautiful and familiar looking plant and stroked one of its leaves.

"I fear that Rosalie may be right. I might be falling for the bastard." I said with a nervous laugh. I was preparing myself to hear shit from Rose, but instead of yelling at me, everyone started laughing. I smiled at them and excused myself from the room to call a pizza place. I was going to order 6 pizzas for everyone to share but Alice and her crazy super hearing told me that those boys eat much more than normal people. So I changed it to 12. I hope she's right, cause if not then we will have a lot of leftover food.

I thanked all the Cullens and headed out of the house when I saw the bastard himself.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"You haven't called me in over an hour and I got worried." He said with a completely emotionless voice. He looked beautiful even in the dark. How on earth was he running around without a shirt on? Here I am freezing my ass off and he's just roaming outside without a shirt! He walked over to me and hugged me tight. "Wow Ellie, I mean, Elata. Your frozen!" he started rubbing my upper arms as he tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Please don't call me that. Ella and Elle are fine, just.. not Ellie please. He used to call me that…" I said and I looked around and realized that he didn't come with a car. "Paul, how did you get here?"

"I ugh.. I kind of ran here.."

"Wow.. your ridiculous Paul." I said just before I walked up to the Cullen's door again. I knocked instead of using the doorbell and Emmett appeared again.

"Missed us that much?" He asked jokingly. I laughed and asked.

"Do you have a jacket about your size? I don't want him getting road rash. Also a helmet that would fit his big head." Emmett was gone for about a minute and he came back out with a silver helmet and a very nice black leather jacket.

"He can keep these. Jasper got them for me so I could use his bike, but I just use Jeep." He said with a massive grin. I took the jacket and helmet from him with a smile.

"I've always loved Jeeps. Thanks Em, see you later." I said just before I looked back at Paul. He was very leisurely leaning against my motorcycle with his chiseled abs and perfect biceps. His amazing bone structure and fantastic dark hair. Just leaning there with his jeans and sneakers. He looked like an underwear model. _I wonder how he would look like in just a pair of boxers. SNAP OUT OF IT ELLA!_ Why was I thinking of that! I walked up to him and gave him the jacket and helmet.

"Put those on, I don't want you getting road rash or getting hurt." I said as I put my own helmet. He laughed at me until I got back on the bike and said. "Come on, we need to get home before the food gets delivered. I was told you guys can eat twice as much as normal people." He then did exactly as I told him to and got on the bike. I started up the engine and thought that this would be the time to get back at him for the "babe" comment.

"Hey, do me a favor BABE. Hold on." And I was off. I wasn't going super fast just to impress him or to scare him. I was actually getting pretty hungry and I had a feeling that I needed to trust Alice about the La Push residents eating habits. He was holding on to me pretty tightly and even with my unusual fast speed, I felt safe. He then yelled into my ear.

"SLOW DOWN!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE GOING THIS FAST WITH YOUR ARM!!" I just laughed at his comment and slowed down a bit. I yelled back at him.

"I GUESS YOU DON'T WANT ANY FOOD THEN!" We both started laughing and he gave me a little squeeze. It felt nice.

* * *

(JPOV)

"Who ordered the pizza?" Rena asked as she paid the pizza guy for 12 large pizzas. I went to the door to help her bring the boxes in.

"Ella said she would order food in." Seth said on his way to help attack the pizzas. _God these smell awesome._ I thought as I could hardly take my eyes off of the drawn pizza that said "PizzaLand" on the cover of the box.

"Yeah but 12 boxes? There goes my savings." Rena said with a light laugh. I looked at Embry and noticed him nearly dying of happiness from the sound of her laughter. He was so sappy! He really did exhibit love at first sight. I mean we all have but he really makes it seem like it. I was dying for food and it looked like everyone else was too. Just as we were opening all the boxes the door opened.

"Save us a box!" Elata said as she came through the door, helmet in hand.

"Make that two!" Paul said as he came home and started kissing the floor. Elata shoved him on his back with her foot and he caught her leg and pulled her down with him. They started to wrestle on the floor.

Everyone just ignored them and went back to the pizzas.

* * *

(EPOV)

He tried to pin me down but I shoved him away with my feet. He fell on his back and I tried to pin him down until he rolled me on my back and pinned me down quite forcefully.

"Ow Paul!" I exclaimed as if I was in a lot of pain. He quickly let go and I gave him a devious smile before I pinned him back down on his back.

"You cheated!" He said, pretending to be offended. I let out an uncontrollable giggle and said.

"Truce?"

"For now." He replied with a playful smile. I knew he admitted to the truce but I didn't let him go for some reason. I was so tempted to just .. bring my face down just a few inches closer to his and kiss him. I really wanted to. How could I want to though? Eric died today and I was on the floor with a half naked gorgeous man in which I want to kiss! How can I be so horrible? I started to bring my face a tiny bit closer to his and both of our smiles disappeared. He was slowly bringing his to mine as well and just before our lips could touch I was pulled off the Calvin Klein model.

"Lata do you seriously want to mess with the council like this? Do you seriously want to screw up what you have like this? Is it really worth it?" Alec whispered harshly to me. Even if he wasn't an angel, he knew what was best for me. I nodded and replied quietly.

"You're right. Thank you. I was losing control." I smiled weakly and turned around to help Paul up. As he took my hand his face was still hardened from the almost kiss. I lead him to the food and he went to grab a few slices of pizza.

Before I could finish my second pizza, 11 boxes were gone.

"Man, I'm glad Alice told me to double the order. You guys can finish off that last box. I've lost my appetite while watching you guys down the last 11 boxes." I said as I shoved my plate away from me with the half eaten slice left on it. I got up and went on the couch in the living room. I was really cold and we always seemed to have a blanket hanging over the couch. I grabbed it and wrapped it around me. I was freezing as usual. I have been so cold lately. I got the remote to the stereo and pressed play. I had no idea what was in it, I just needed some music. I wasn't surprised when one of my favorite songs came on. I closed my eyes and just smiled to the sound of Michael Buble's soothing voice.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._

_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

_Yeah, yeah_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

(Michael Buble – Everything) (also an AMAZING song :D)

Seth came and sat next to me and I cuddled close to him. I was so happy to be back with these people. I really missed them back in California.

"I'm really glad your back Ella." He said as he hugged me. I heard something that sounded like a growl from behind me. I didn't bother to look behind me, I just snuggled up closer to Seth. He was like a cousin to me. Almost everyone in this house was like family to me. I loved them all. They were all human and I loved them all. All this time, the council has been telling us not to love humans, yet I have been doing it for 17 years. I pulled the covers off quickly and got up from the couch. I walked over to Rena and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to see the council. I need to speak with them. If anyone asks I just went to get some fresh air, it shouldn't take long." She nodded and with that I left the house. I started walking down our street towards first beach. There I could call upon them. It didn't take very long for me to get to the beach. I wrapped my jacket around me and as soon as I reached the water I looked up. There was a full moon looking back at me, with stars to compliment its habitat. I envied the moon. Everyone looked up at her every night. Everyone hopes for her to be there. She is romantic, soothing, calming and stable. She will always be there. She may not show herself but she is always there. I looked around me to make sure no one was there to see me. I closed my eyes and with a very sharp pain, I extended my wings. I took a long breath in and just as I exhaled, I was in the angel court.

**GAAAH Long chapter =]  
**

**I wanted to add much more but I really didnt have time haha**

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**Those two songs I mentioned in this chapter are amazing so check them out =] (Michael Buble = me drooling)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**- Moonlight Party  
**


	11. Wolf On Steroids

**Heeeeelloooo lovlies! **

**This chapter is most likely going to be kinda sucky cause I didnt exactly know how I should write it.**

**I promise the rest wont be this nuts haha**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**

**Enjoy!**

(Elata POV)

The court room was a very strange place. Had it been anything but a court, I would consider it to be an absolutely gorgeous room. Massively high ceilings, everything was made out of white marble. From the ceiling, to the floor, to the pillars holding the magnificent room up. There were portraits of all the great angels on the walls. I took a glance around and saw my father Michael's portrait right next to my mother Lalette's portrait. Yes it was a very beautiful room. Yet the atmosphere made me want to curl up in a ball and wait for death to take me over.

I looked over to the councils seating stones and saw nothing there. No one was there and that truly bothered me. Perhaps I arrived earlier than everyone else. I decided to lay down on the white marble floor. I was sprawled on the cold marble while staring at the extremely high ceiling. It was all white. Nothing on it. The entire building was made of marble and only marble. As I lay there, I was getting cold again. I missed being in the arms of a boy. Seth is fun to cuddle with, but to be held in Paul's strong arms would be amazing. Not just a hug or anything, but to be able to cuddle and hold and touch and kiss.

"Elata Angel what are you doing on the ground." The supreme judge said. Her voice was as cold as my skin. I got up slowly and looked her dead in the eye. The other angels were there too. I was glad that Amelia angel was there still. I was truly hoping she would be, I would definitely need her help on this topic.

"Forgive me Judge. I was waiting for you to arrive."

"So it seems." She said coldly. "What do we owe this visit to?"

"A flaw in our laws."

"There are no flaws, angel."

"Oh, but there is a flaw."

"Humor us, angel." she said as she sat back in her chair with a very amused smile. A twisted and cynical smile. She was waiting for me to fail. She was trying to kill my confidence, and I wasn't about to let her do that. I had way too much confidence in my new discovery that could ever be crushed.

"Our law states that we are to never love humans, yes?" I asked the court as they all sat back, all amused like the supreme judge. All but Amelia angel. She just sat there watching me with a calm and understanding smile. The court nodded to my question. "So shouldn't I already be dead for loving my human mother? My human brother and sist-"

"Elata angel you summoned us to the court to ask us about family love? If you want us to kill you then please, don't delay the request." The supreme judge interrupted with a degrading and still cynical smile.

"Love is love. The law is never to love a human. Not never to lustfully love a human. Am I mistaken?" I asked the court. They all turned to each other and started whispering.

"You're right Elata angel. What would you like us to do about it?" Amelia angel asked.

"I would like you to turn me into who I was before. A real angel. I wish to be an angel that doesn't shed blood each time I spread my wings. I wish for you to take off the law of not loving humans. I want the right to love who I really love."

"Why do you shed blood by spreading your wings?" Laurence angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She kissed this Paul so I punished her." Supreme judge said with a very pleased smile. I hate her so much. "You love this Paul don't you? You think that if you brought this to our attention that we would give you your old life back don't you? Not likely angel. In fact, you only made this worse on yourself. One more sign of affection with this Paul, and you will be a human. Court adjourned."

* * *

I was back on the beach. I was gone for only a second in human time. I looked up and saw the moon again. I wish I could just spread my wings and get closer and closer to the moon until I get there. I know its impossible but the fly would be worth it.

I then heard something. Like a rustle in the bushes. I didn't turn back but I knew something was there. It was big. It was very big. I turned very slowly to see a massive bear sized wolf. I didn't know what to do. I was stunned and I never knew what to do with wild animals. We've always had pets, mother and Talia are bringing them all with them tomorrow but that was all the experience I had with animals. It was staring at me, not in a ferocious way, but just staring at me. I started to back up a bit until I tripped over a rock. I fell on my back and felt a great pain. I let out a whimper from the pain and I tried to crawl away from the animal but I realized that I had twisted my ankle from tripping. I couldn't move, and this great big thing was coming towards me. Was this how I was going to die? Would I never see my family again? Would I never say goodbye? Would I never see Paul again? I looked up at the moon and whispered to it.

"Take care of my family, and friends. Especially Paul." I started to cry silently and I went in fetal position. I knew no matter what I did, if the thing wanted to eat me, it would eat me. I wouldn't stop it from killing me. If the court wouldn't let me be with Paul, then I didn't want to live. I love him. Why did I love him so soon after Eric's death? I didn't want to make a move on him or anything, but I knew I loved him. Just as soon as I thought the animal would attack me, it slowly came closer to me and once it eventually reached me, it nuzzled its nose in my neck. I was so shocked that I dared to look up at it. I felt tears streaming down my face but I just stared at it. I didn't understand. I thought it was going to kill me, not try to comfort me. It came closer and licked my cheek. That actually made me giggle a bit. I brought my hand to its nose very very carefully and let him sniff it. It licked my hand and I pet its head very cautiously.

"What are you, you strange animal? You look so much like a wolf but you're as big as a bear. I wish I could speak to animals." I said as I pet its head gently. It moved away from me a bit and went over to my twisted ankle. It sniffed it a bit and licked it.

"Yeah, that isn't exactly good. It's just twisted I think. Gonna have to see Carlisle just to make sure though." It growled at me and I started to second think talking to a wild animal. "Alright, you need to go now... shoo please. I have to get going." I said as I carefully pulled my cell phone out of my jeans pocket. I quickly dialed Rena's cell phone and pressed send.

"Ella are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so, can you come pick me up? I think I twisted my ankle. I'm at first beach." I said without taking my eyes off the animal.

"Call Paul, he went out for a walk and he can carry you home." Rena said with a laugh.

"Ena be serious, I don't want his ego going higher than it already is."

"Well Alec and I are finishing up the bedrooms, don't worry you get to decorate your side of your and Alec's room. I can send Seth or something." She said as she started laughing. "Embry stop it! Stop I'm ticklish! Stop!!"

"Rena, just tell Seth to come pick me up or something."

"Oh, kay Ellie! Embry stop!" then she hung up. Being called Ellie feels like taking a bullet. It sent memories of Eric racing through my mind. Laughing my name, singing my name, cooing my name. No matter what he called me I loved it. He would call me Ellie, he was the only one I would let call me that. I put my phone away and looked at the animal.

"You know, I think I'm going to give you a name." I said as I pet its head again. "See I already have a dog named Horatio, and a cat named Motzart… how about… Darcy. ." It growled. I started laughing and said "Okay okay. You know, you kinda look like a wolf on steroids. I'm assuming that's what you are. Just a big puppy on steroids." he pounced on me, not lightly at all, and started licking my face. "Woah woah, come on Romeo, don't take off the chastity belt now. Hey, that's a good name for you. Romeo. My little Romeo." Just then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked towards the sound of the steps and I saw Seth. Just as soon as I turned to look back at Romeo, he disappeared. What a shame, I hope I could see that juiced up puppy again. He was cute.

"Hey klutz!" Seth said as he got closer. "Do we need to take you to the Cullen's again? That would be 3 times today!" He came and helped me up on my feet. I hissed from the pain in my back and my ankle and he let go thinking he had hurt me. I was falling backwards until I felt myself being held up by warm hands. I turned my head to see a shirtless and pant less Paul. He caught me in his arm in only his boxers. God this guy is really trying to kill me wasn't he?

"Hello there Tarzan. Every time I see you, you lose an article of clothing. Do you have a problem with clothes or something?" I asked as he helped me up again. I put an arm around him to support me and he instantly swooped me up in his arms. I was not expecting that. That jerk really was trying to kill me! The court would make me a human for sure now.

"Well Jane, if I did have a problem with clothes, then you wouldn't have any on right now." He said with a very pleased smile. Alright so I walked right into that but that was so unnecessary! I was not expecting that at all! Including when Seth was standing right there. He felt the awkward tension so he just started walking home. I started to squirm around in Paul's arms and he just tossed me over his shoulder.

"Paul! What the hell!"

"Stop moving around you idiot you're only going to hurt yourself."

"Well maybe if you hadn't made that perverted comment!"

"Well maybe if hadn't set yourself up like that! I had to say it!" he said as he tightened his grip on me as I started squirming around with more effort.

"Put me down Shrek!" I said as I started pounding on his chest. All that did was make him laugh. He ran a bit to catch up to Seth and the three of us were on our way home. "You're a douche bag you know that?" I said as I just gave up and slumped over on his shoulder.

"It's not the first time I've been called that and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last." He said with a completely monotone voice.

* * *

(Narrator POV)

The door opened and in came Paul with Elata on his shoulder and a very annoyed Seth behind them both. Paul silently took Elata over to the couch and laid her down. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started watching Paul.

* * *

(PPOV)

God, why did I have to imprint on the one girl that hates me? Any chick would be honored to get me! I felt everybody's eyes on me as I went in the kitchen to get ice for my stupid loves ankle. I opened up the freezer and saw a bunch of shit in there. Obviously Emily went shopping for these guys. I didn't see any ice so I just grabbed a bag of frozen peas. I walked back over to Elata and placed the bag gently on her twisted ankle.

"Thanks." She said as she looked down at her hands in her lap. I sat down on the floor next to her I kept one hand on the bag on her ankle.

"Yeah." I said without looking away from her face. She just stared down at her hands as she rubbed them. I heard everybody go back to their own businesses and with that I put my other hand on her hands. They were freezing. She pulled one of her hands away but left the other under mine. She look up at the ceiling and said.

"Fuck you." She then put her free hand on my neck and pulled my face to hers. Before I knew it, her lips were softly crushing mine. I let go of everything and pulled her closer as I kissed her back.

**Tadaaa! FINALLY!!!! What will happen now? Will she be come a human or is there more to this story? :O **

**Review to find out!!!**

**- Moonlight Party**


	12. Can I Help You?

**I am so sorry everyone!!! I know I said I stopped this story but after thinking about it I realized I can't just leave you all hanging. I will try my hardest to keep uploading chapters. **

**Thanks for reading and for the support!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!! **

(Elata POV)

Paul set me down on the couch and went off into the kitchen. He was probably thirsty after carrying me all the way home. I didn't really care if anyone was staring at me or not, my mind was completely elsewhere. I was upset that he walked away from me. I missed the feeling of his body against mine, his hands holding me close to him securely. Why did the angel laws have to be so damn up tight? I swear that if I weren't an angel, or if Eric hadn't passed away today, I would be all over him.

He came back with a pack of frozen peas. _Oh god he brought it for my ankle! How sweet is he! Eric never did anything that cute before.. Elata! Stop comparing him to Eric!_ I thought as he came over and put the frozen pack on my ankle. Then he just sat there as he kept a hand on it just so it wouldn't fall over.

"Thanks." I quietly said as I looked down at my hands. I had beautiful hands. Slender fingers, long and manicured nails. If I betrayed the angel laws, would they change my hands too? If it meant being with Paul, it would be worth it.

"Yeah." He replied unenthusiastically. I rubbed my hands, trying to think about how they would look if they were human hands. I felt Paul's eyes on me and I rubbed my hands some more. I tried to focus on the angel laws until I felt his warm hands being placed over mine. I pulled my left hand away but let his hand linger over my right hand. The right side of my body was getting really warm with him sitting there beside me. It was a nice warm. A warmth that I didn't want to go away. I took a quick glance at my left hand and thought about losing that beauty too. What if I looked hideous as a human? Paul would never want me then. What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if he decides Rena is more beautiful than me and goes after her instead? That would kill me. It was worth risking it. I looked up at the heavens and knew what I had to do to get them off my case. I pictured the face of the supreme judge of the council and said.

"Fuck you." And with that, I pulled Paul close and I kissed him. I knew it wasn't a good kiss but I didn't care. A kiss was a kiss. He let go of everything and pulled me closer and kissed me back. It felt so nice, and I never wanted it to end. Too bad it did.

"Ahem." I heard someone interrupt my perfect moment. I opened my eyes but Paul just kept kissing me. It was Alec. I pulled away from Paul while smiling at him, then my eyes hit towards Alec.

"Can I help you?" I asked with quite a bit of attitude.

"Everyone needs to leave now. Its late and you have been through a lot today. Get to bed." He spat out at Paul and I. Before I could say anything smart back, Paul interrupted.

"He's right. Let's get you to bed." He said as he picked me up and walked me over to the stairs. Before he could go up them, Alec grabbed his shoulder and said.

"Put her down and get out of the house Paul. Thanks for helping out but now's when you leave." Paul started shaking and looking very very mad. I put a hand on his chest.

"Put me down. I'll be fine." I said with a smile. He smiled back and put me down gently.

"You sure you'll be alright?" he asked worriedly. I nodded and just as Paul was about to kiss me goodbye, Embry interrupted him.

"We gotta go, Jared is giving the ride and he's getting pissed off. I don't feel like running home so hurry up dude." He said as he pulled Paul out the door. I waved at him just before the door slammed shut.

"Do you feel any different?" Rena asked as she came to my side to help me up the stairs.

"Other than feeling happy, no. I don't feel any lack of powers or anything, and I really don't care about those powers anymore. Paul is worth losing them for." I said as I put an arm around her shoulder and put my weight on her. She helped me up the stairs without a word.

**I know it was short but I promise another chapter very very soon. :D**

**Please review!!!**

**- Moonlight Party**


	13. Are You Experimenting With Drugs?

(Rena POV)

What was happening to Ella? All of a sudden she goes from the proud angel to the reckless teenager. Once I helped Ella up the stairs, I made my way to my new room. It would be just mine until tomorrow when Talia and mom finally get here. I opened my window to let some fresh air in the room. I looked outside and saw the beach. It was so nice to live so close to the ocean. The moons reflection rippled in the water gave me shivers down my spine. Just then I heard a wolfs howl. I didn't expect anything less from La Push.

I sleepily went and laid down on my bed. As I snuggled under the covers I thought of Embry. How nice it would be to have his arms around me. I could still feel the warmth of his hands on my body from when he was tickling me. We seemed to get along pretty well. Who was I kidding? He probably sees me as "one of the guys" or something. I wish he would look at me the way Paul looks at Ella. Today was their first meeting and he looks at her as if he was madly in love with her. It wasn't even a creepy look either. I wish I had that. I would give up my angel powers to be with someone that looks at me like that.

* * *

(Embry POV)

"You can't move so quickly with Elata, Paul. It's not normal." I said while in the car on our way home.

"Well neither is being a werewolf. Imprinting isn't supposed to be normal, remember?" he said as he gazed out of the window. "You should know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you know how abnormal this is. I get sick of this lovey dovey bullshit. You know the feeling of caring for someone that should be a stranger but has been thrust upon you as something so much more." I was silenced. He was completely right. It was such a foreign feeling.

"I know but if you keep it up like this you'll freak her and her family out." this time he was the silent one. Everyone just sat in the car in complete silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

(Elata POV)

A strong smell of coffee woke me up from my grave of slumber. I looked over to Alec's bed only to see no Alec in it. I got up only to realize that my ankle was as good as new. Gotta love being an angel… or at least a fallen one. I was on my way down the stairs when I heard Paul's voice.

"You'll be fine, trust me. We've all been through the exact same thing." What was he talking about? Who was he talking to? Is he some type of a drug dealer or something?

"Yeah I guess. This is just so warped." Alec's voice replied nervously. _Alec?_ I thought to myself._ Alec was experimenting with drugs? What the hell! Was this because of the talk we had about him not being an angel? God what have I done._

I knew I had to figure out what was going on, but on my own. I wasn't going to make a scene. I faked a yawn and came limping down the stairs.

"I really hope you left me some coffee." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Tarzan." I said as I kissed Paul's cheek and made my way to the coffee machine. Alec had made way too much and there was a mess of mugs, spoons and coffee stains on the counter. "When are mom and Tali getting here?" I asked Alec as I poured some coffee in one of the only clean mugs left.

"They called just a while ago and they still need to finish up some stuff so they'll get here later tonight." He said without looking at me. I took my coffee and sat at the table with them.

"Well that just gives us time to do whatever we-" I looked at Alec and saw someone that wasn't my brother. This guy didn't look 19, he looked 25. He wasn't wearing a shirt which was new, and he had a 6 pack which was even newer. "Have you been experimenting with drugs?!" I said without thinking. _Way to blow your cover you moron_ I thought to myself as I sat there staring at my new brother. He looked nervously at Paul and looked down at his massive coffee mug and replied angrily.

"Are you stupid? That's the last thing Id do." With that he got up and walked out the door. He got taller too. Noticeably taller. I groaned and put my head on the table.

"Paul?" I said with a tired voice.

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth. What's going on?" there was a moment of silence and he finally said quietly.

"Nothing." and with that he just walked out the door. I wasn't going to let this one get away so easily. I ran after him.

"Hey! You can't just walk away without telling me what's wrong with my brother, you ass hole!" I yelled after him angrily. He turned around to look at me and said.

"You sure healed quickly." _Shit, what the hell do I say to that._ "and don't call me an ass hole." He began running towards the woods and with no idea what to say, I just stood there.

* * *

(Paul POV)

_She doesn't know what she's talking about Alec, don't worry about it._ Seth thought as we showed the guys what happened. Alec wanted so badly to tell Elata and Rena but we knew Sam would never go for it.

_This is my family Sam. These are my sisters. I can't not tell them. Ella already suspects something. Do I really look that different? _

_Well yeah in this form._ Embry thought. Everyone laughed but Alec. He was serious about this.

_You can't tell them. If you do then we'll have to tell them about Embry and I. Ella and Rena would never give us a chance if on the second day of knowing each other you tell them that were werewolves._ I thought with worry. I didn't want that. I didn't want Elata to hate me. This after Embry tells me not to take things to quickly. Jared didn't tell Kim about us for at least a month!

_I think he should tell them. And I think we need to be there when he does it. Bring them to Emily's and Jared, you bring Kim. She and Emily can help with the support._ I couldn't believe Sam actually suggested that. I was speechless.

_Alec, come with me. I want to show you something._ I thought to him.

* * *

(Elata POV)

I sat on the beach with my acoustic guitar. I was trying to play lighthouse by The Hush Sound on the guitar but it's a piano song. It was harder than I thought it would be. It took a while but I finally figured away to make it work. I sat on the beach, singing to my awkward sounding song.

"_Take what you need while there's time_

_The city will be earth in a short while_

_If I'm not mistaken, it spit flames_

_You and I will escape to the sea side_

_There is a storm in the distance_

_The wind breathing warning of it's imminence_

_There is a lighthouse 500 yards down_

_You and I will be safe there_

_There is a girl who haunts that lighthouse_

_She saved me, I was swimming_

_So young I almost drowned_

_Under the water_

_She sang a story of losing a lover_

_She calls a warning_

_Love, you are foolish, you're tired_

_Your sleepless-ness makes you a liar_

_The city is burning, the ocean is turning_

_Our only chance is the lighthouse_

_Her lover was a sailor_

_She went and she waited there_

_The door locked from the outside_

_Lover never arrived, so she sings there_

_Soft as a siren_

_Luring ships off their course, alarming_

_We went in, we climbed up and looked out_

_The door locked from the outside_

_Three ghosts in a lightho-" _ I heard a rustling sound behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Romeo standing there with another massive wolf like creature.

"You brought a friend I see. I still can't believe I'm talking to an animal." I said as I tried to find the right key again. I was never very good at the guitar. Romeo came and sat next to me as the other creature came and nudged the guitar.

"I was hoping you'd show up though. I need someone to talk to." I said as I smiled at him. I put the guitar down and Romeo put his head on my lap. I began petting his head. "I don't know what's going on with my brother, I like this guy but he won't open up to me. I know I shouldn't like him so soon after the death of my last boyfriend. I called the poor guy an ass hole just cause he didn't help me with my brother. To top that off the stupid council won't tur-" just then the Romeo's friend pounced on me and started growling. I looked around to see if anyone was around. I was completely alone except for these two animals. Romeo then attacked the other creature, rolling, biting, hitting growling. I had to get home. I had to get away. I picked up my guitar and ran back home as fast as I could.


	14. What If I'm Not An Angel Anymore?

**Hello all! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update! I've been so busy but its summer now and I've got some time!**

**I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! As is the same for this chapter!**

**To be honest, I have no idea where this chapters is going so cut me a little slack haha.**

**Hope it works!**

(Elata POV)

I got home and slammed the door shut. I locked the door with its multiple locks, some of which didn't work, as if it would make a difference. I knew that should that thing want to get in the house, it could do it without a problem. I felt a strange feeling on my chest and I placed a hand on it. I felt wetness. When I looked at my hand I saw red. Blood.

Even in my frantic state, I carefully set my guitar down and ran to the bathroom. I started dabbing my chest with a wet towel. _How the hell did this happen? I didn't feel any pain when that thing attacked me._ I thought as I kept dabbing. I kept the wet towel on my chest for a few seconds expecting it to stop but when I lifted the towel, blood kept appearing. _I don't understand. This should have stopped by now. Angles don't bleed this much._ I was wringing the blood and water out of the towel when it hit me. _What if I'm not an angel anymore?_

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw no difference in appearance. I had the same red hair, same fair skin tone, and same eyes. I needed to see if I still had my wings. I tried to open them. I could feel them in me but they wouldn't come out. I was beginning to get anxious so I tried again. They wouldn't budge. Tears began to build up as I kept trying and failing.

"Ella! Ella, are you ok? Open the door!" Paul yelled from outside. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror again only to find smudged make up running down my cheeks, and my chest covered in blood. _Shit what the hell is he doing here, I thought he was mad at me. _I thought, as I slowly walked towards the door. I opened the door and revealed my gruesome self. He just stood there staring at me. He was terrified and completely speechless for once.

"You clearly came here for a reason, so get on with it." I said as I turned around and walked back into the house. He followed me in silence as I lead us to the kitchen. I took some paper towels and started dabbing at my chest again. The creature's nails had dug very deep and would probably scar. I felt his hands on my hips as he gently guided me around to face him. He was just looking down on me. I couldn't read his face at all. I had no idea what he was thinking. "Say something" I whispered as I kept dabbing. "I need to get over to the Cullen's. Carlisle needs to fix this." I said a bit louder.

"No, call him and tell him to come here. You're not going over there anymore." He said firmly.

"I don't need your permission for anything Paul, I will do what I want without your approval." I said as I grabbed my keys and bag and headed out the door, leaving Paul speechless yet again.

(Paul's POV)

"What the fuck was that for dude!" I yelled in Alec's face as I pushed him further into the woods. "Why the hell would you do that to your own sister! Now she's on her way to those fucking blood suckers all bloody! They're gonna kill her now!" I said as I punched a tree, leaving it with a big fist sized dent.

"Why are you blaming me? You're the one that let her drive herself alone all bloody to them!" he pushed me back which just pissed me the hell off. I was doing everything I could to keep myself under control.

"Why the hell would you do that anyway? You didn't see what you did to her! She was a disaster when I saw her." I yelled in his face.

"Because she was about to say something that would destroy her." He said calmly. _How the hell was he staying in control so well? He only JUST became a werewolf and he's better than most of us! And what on earth could he mean by something that would destroy her?_

(Elata POV)

"Holy shit, you're a wreck!" Emmett said as he quickly came over to me and picked me up "Get Jasper and Bella out of the house!" he yelled loudly as Carlisle came running to me. He gave Emmett a confused look.

"Emmett, how can you stand the blood?" he asked intensely as he guided us over into Carlisle's working room.

"I think of this one as a real sister, her blood cant tempt me." He said with a wink as he carried me effortlessly to the other room. I smiled back thinking the same. I hadn't known him for long but he really was like a big brother.

**Well...?**

**I know it was really short and I'm REALLY rusty but I'm getting there!**

**And I promise another update soon. **

**Please review!**

**Cheers!**

**- Moonlight Party**


	15. That Bastard Is Dead

**OK don't kill me but this is another short chapter. **

**I'm sorry! I promise that the next one will be much longer!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!**

(Elata POV)

"I cant believe you drove here on your own. You're a lot more stubborn than you look" Alice said as she drove me back home.

"Well I had to, Paul was being an ass and I refuse to be controlled anymore" I replied as I looked down on my gauze wrapped chest. It finally stopped bleeding thanks to Carlisle, but it still stung like crazy. "Which reminds me, I didn't tell anyone while we were back at your house but, I don't think I'm an angel anymore." I said while looking down on my hands now.

"What?" Alice freaked out and lost control of the steering wheel. The car started swerving all over the road and luckily didn't hit anything before Alice got control of the car again. She pulled over on the side of the road and gave me a very worried look. "Are you serious? How do you know? Does Edward know? Does your sister know?" she asked frantically.

"Calm down, I'm not 100% sure yet. Edward doesn't know, I was good at keeping it off of my mind. I'm pretty sure all he heard was me screaming in my head cause of the pain so if this spreads, it will be from you. You're the only one that knows. " I said while looking out the window. I saw some dark shapes moving in the forest and began to worry that it was the same monster that attacked me.

"I wont tell anyone. I promise." Alice said sincerely. She then pulled back onto the road and we continued on our way back to my house.

(Carlisle POV)

"I need to tell you all something" I said calmly, to avoid alarming anyone. As the family gathered, I stood before them to explain what had happened to Elata.

"He's going to tell us what happened to Elata." Edward announced before I could. Everyone was suddenly intrigued and seemed to be listening more intently.

"She had an encounter with the wolves. I don't understand why any of them would do that to her. All she told me was that a huge wolf like creature attacked her out of nowhw-"

"Who the fuck did that to her!" Emmett exclaimed as he stood up in anger. "I'll kill the stupid mutt." Rosalie put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and as a sign to tell him to sit back down. He did as was signed to do.

"I don't know who did it or why, but it shouldn't have been on purpose. None of them had any reason to do it." I explained "It makes no sense."

"I'm calling Jacob to see if he knows anything." Bella said with a very worried expression as she pulled out her cell phone and walked out of the room.

"It was probably that bitch Leah. She could have been jealous of all the positive attention Paul has been giving Ella." Rosalie suggested.

Everyone else began coming up with ridiculous ideas for the attack until Bella came back into the room. She looked horrified.

"What did he say?" Edward asked as he quickly went to her side.

"Alec… It was Alec. The fever just hit him early last night. He's been with Sam and the pack ever since. Alec attacked Ella." Bella said in a quiet yet frantic voice.

Emmett and Jasper got up from the couch at the same time and grabbed the keys to the Jeep.

"That bastard is dead." Jasper said as they left the house before anyone could say anything.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**More will come soon!**

**- Moonlight Party**


	16. This Isn't An Episode Of Friends!

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back! **

**I really want to apologize for leaving this for so long. I also want to apologize for anything that may have confused you in the past few chapters. I wrote those in a hurry and I just reread them and face palmed myself. **

**Hopefully this will make up for it!**

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. **

**Enjoy!**

(EPOV)

Alice dropped me off at home and told me to call her whenever she needed help or just someone to talk to. I thanked her and got out of the car. I was trying really hard not to think of Paul and how ridiculously protective he was. My main job right now was to find out if I really was human or not. I needed to do everything I could when I was an angel that I thought I couldn't do as a human. I tried it all. I played the guitar just as horribly as I used to. I played the piano as horribly as I used to. I could still crack eggs with one hand, jump as high as I could, and was just as flexible as I was before. Everything was the same except the obvious. I had left my greatest worry for the last.

I grabbed some of the wrapping paper I had used to wrap up some plates and laid them on the floor. I stepped on the paper and tried to extend my wings. If I still had my wings, I didn't want blood all over my new hardwood floor. Especially since mother was coming home in just a few hours. I tried to push them out but no matter what I did, nothing would happen. I began to get frustrated with myself. I had to have them. They couldn't just disappear, could they? My eyes began to build tears just when I heard the sound of a car harshly park in my driveway. I quickly threw out the paper and ran to the door expecting to find my mother ant Talia, only to find Jasper and Emmett with livid expressions on their faces.

"Where is the fucker?" Emmett said angrily.

"You're not exactly subtle." Jasper said with his light southern accent. "Where is Alec. We need to talk to him. Now." His face grew harder and colder than I thought was possible. It was like there was no emotion in him.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since this morning…" I was a bit worried as to why they wanted to speak to him. They didn't have anything to say to each other. They hadn't even met before. "Why don't you guys sit down, he is bound to be home soon."

Emmett and Jasper gave each other a decided look and went to the living room. I was left standing by the door speechless and without an explanation. I went to join them in the living room when the back door opened quietly. The two vampires quickly got up and I knew something was very wrong.

"El? You there?" Alec said as he took off his muddy sneakers in the back. Just then, Emmett and Jasper were gone from my side to his. _What the hell is going on and why is no one telling me about it?_ I ran over to the scene of the shit disturbance only to see Alec in the corner while Emmett and Jasper kept creeping closer and closer to him.

"Ok night of the living shit disturbers, would you mind getting away from my brother and explaining yourselves? You were all happy go lucky just a few hours ago. What the hell is this?"

"Look if this is because what you think you know, then you're completely mistaken." Alec said as he started shaking, much like the way Paul had yesterday.

"What is it you think we think we know? And don't give me that shit, you're only gonna hurt yourself if you phase." Emmett said as he inched closer to Alec.

"This isn't an episode of Friends, so stop that. What the hell is going on! Tell me now before I freak the fuck out at you guys." I yelled as I got between the two groups. I put a hand on Alec's bare chest and he stopped shaking the same way Paul did last night. I glared at Emmett and Jasper and they stood down.

"Come with me to this thing to night and you'll understand everything. Everyone is going." Alec said calmly. He then looked at Emmett and Jasper and said "We're telling her. He is letting us tell them everything."

The two vampires took a few steps back as if they knew what he was talking about. Jasper gave Alec a flaming glare and said with a controlled voice "This isn't over. We'll be back if she gets hurt. In any way." And with that they left the house.

Everyone was sitting around the bond fire just listening to uncle Billy's voice. The legends were so fascinating. I hadn't heard them since I was a little girl, but now it made a lot more sense. Mozart sat calmly in my lap as I pet him and Horatio was slowly falling asleep on Alec's lap on the ground. Talia and mother were intently listening to the legend and Talia was even taking down notes. _Little nerd wont ever quit_ I thought as I smiled a bit at her. I looked over to see Rena sitting next to Embry and sort of leaning on him. I actually like how slowly they're feelings are progressing for each other. Its very cute, including since I just keep getting brief flashes of passion with Paul. I just don't want her to lose her right as an angel for a werewolf. Paul was sitting across the fire from me. He seemed to be pretty insulted by our last conversation, but I had no intention of apologizing after what I had just gone through.

"I have to admit something while were all here." Alec said as he got up. Horatio woke up quickly but his head just hit the ground again and he started dozing off once more. He turned his eyes to me and they instantly became sincere. I was the wolf that jumped on you. That's why the two Cullen guys came today. They somehow found out and since they somehow feel protective over you, they wanted to 'teach me a lesson'. I'm really sorry but now you know what I was trying to stop you from saying."

It took a minute for me to think of what it was I was saying at the time. I realized it was about the council. If I had said what I wanted to, I would have given everything up. He was trying to save me. I weakly smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you." I said silently. "I admit I do have something to tell you all as well." I looked over at Rena and stopped myself. She looked scared, as though she knew what I was going to say. I couldn't ruin everything for her. I knew she would end up a human one day because of Embry, but until then, I would have to wait to tell everyone about what we are… were. "I've been keeping something from you, and I apologize for it. I further apologize for not being able to tell you what it is. I'm telling you this now because I know that someday I'll have the freedom to explain it all to you, and hopefully have you realize why I've been so strange lately. I promise you will all know soon enough." I smiled at Rena and she sighed a sigh of relief and set her head on Embry's shoulder. His eyes light up and I knew the pack wouldn't have to wait very long to know everything.

**Voila! I know there wasn't too much drama to this one but its a start!**

**Please review, it really helps with the writing!**

**- Moonlight Party**


End file.
